Levi Ackerman x reader one-shots
by infiniteDMC-12
Summary: One shots of the reader having adventures and misadventures with the gorgeous Levi Ackerman
1. A Surprising Little Meeting

Hesitantly, you approached his door. He could be intimidating, ok, scary, but you knew reminded yourself that he was a good leader and despite his cold, slightly egotistical and pretentious personality, he had your best interests at heart.

There was only a tiny problem…you were hitting on him.

Ok, sure, he was bossy, rude, relentless, and constantly berated you. Still…that amazing hair, those gorgeous eyes, that seductive, smooth voice…you couldn`t get him out of your head. Mikasa, Sasha, and Petra knew you liked him, and kept convincing you to get over him, but you couldn`t help it…even if you two weren`t meant to be, you couldn`t help but fall for him. He was hot and dangerous…and you loved it. Finally, you knocked, and after a few brief minutes, he said "Come in, (Y/N)." You were shocked. He never called anybody by their first name. You went in, mentally cursing yourself for not bothering to apply any makeup or at least check your hair before you walked in. He stared at you, those beautiful intense eyes staring into you, into your soul.

"You know, you`re very intelligent. Not to mention diligent. You also work well with everyone, and I dare say, you`re the best damn solider I`ve ever worked with, next to Yeager."

"Thanks…", you said, blushing furiously, your voice barely above a whisper, and before you could register them, his lips were pressed against yours, hard and desperate. You were taken aback, but you kissed back, smiling into the kiss as you silently prayed that this wasn`t really a dream. Slowly, he ran his tongue against your bottom lip, begging for entrance, and you were more than happy to let him in. You gasped, but then moaned in pleasure as you felt his cold hands go up your shirt. Just as he was about to take of your shirt, he cursed.

"Sorry, I just realized I have to go to a meeting. Come with me?" he whispered seductively in your ear. "Sure…", you said, breathless from what had just happened. He smiled at you, pecked your cheek, and left, as you followed holding his hand.


	2. Time To Dance

Time To Dance

(AN: Yes, some of you may know I love Panic! At The Disco and I am hopelessly falling for the front man, Brendon Urie, and this one-shot is named after one of their songs, so just be prepared for this series of one-shots to be filled with song references to some of my favorite songs )

It was officially homecoming week at your school. Pretty much all your friends were talking about it. Heck, it was all everyone could talk about, even the teachers. And this one was definitely going to be special: it was your senior year, and as an upperclassman, you had the chance to run for homecoming queen. But you had ultimately stuck with your decision, the one and only decision you had made for every dance throughout your freshman, sophomore, and junior years: you weren`t going. You had friends, but dances weren`t just your thing. Nah. Knowing you, you would probably stay home and have a (favorite tv show) marathon (because that what I`d do, to be honest). Well, you were considering going, because Krista, who was one of your friends, was running for homecoming queen. But that wasn`t the only reason.

Levi was going. Well, he always went; but you had a huge crush on him, ever since you had met freshman year. But what were the odds? You had been in the friend zone with him for three years. He was dating Petra, who was a sweet girl, not really in your inner circle, but you couldn`t help but feel jealous of her. Ok, well, you could see what Levi saw in her-she was nice to everyone, got a solid 34 on her ACT, and got straight A`s, and she was Stanford bound. Still…you got a 34, same as her. You were going to (college choice), and it had a great rep, not as prestigious as Stanford, but still…

You sighed. You were at home, and all you had been doing was reading fanfiction, eating protein bars, and feeling sorry for yourself. Suddenly, your phone went off: it was Mikasa.

Mikasa: Dude. U HAVE to go to Homecoming.

You: No

Mikasa: But Leeevi`s gonna be there.

You: What difference does that make?

Mikasa: Oh, please. You think I haven`t seen the doodles on your English notebook? I always see you, drawing little hearts around his name.

You: (No response)

Mikasa: Look, enough of this subtle stuff! No offense, but it looks like you`re going to have to take the initiative.

Mikasa: Look, I`ll text you later.

You sighed and went back to reading your fanfic. Why even bother buying a dress if Levi wasn`t even going to ask you? He had _Petra. _

Before you knew it, it was the week before homecoming. Everyone was excited especially the freshman, which ultimately proved it: you were the only one who was moping around feeling sorry for themselves, whereas everyone else was excitedly talking about what they were going to wear, and their plans for afterwards. Mikasa passed you a note in English on Wednesday:

Mikasa: Look, if you`re not going with Levi, at least come with us. Sasha, Reiner, Marco, Jean, and pretty much everyone`s going to be there.

You: Look, my answer is final: NO.

Mikasa: I`ll even go dress shopping with you, I saw this (f/c) dress that was really cute.

You: Ok, I`ll consider. Satisfied?

Mikasa: Yay.

Unfortunately, your English teacher caught you two passing notes, and gave you two detention. And Levi, who just happened to be in the same English class as you and Mikasa, got detention as well for not paying attention during the lecture.

After school let out, you sighed. Great, you had never gotten detention before, but you knew it would be slightly better because Levi and Mikasa were doing it with you for at least one hour. Your teacher made you wipe off the desks and when you were done, he let you read or work on homework. Mikasa left early, and that just left you and Levi. "Hey", Levi asked, "are you going to homecoming?" "Um…no", you said. "You`re kidding me! It`s our senior year, (name)! Our last homecoming! The least you could do is go to one! Or prom!" "Who even cares? It`s not like it`s vital to my education or anything like that. Plus, you won`t miss me-you`ll have _Petra",_ you spat out bitterly.

Levi hesitated. "Petra broke up with me", he said softly, looking down. Sympathy and guilt immediately pierced your heart. "Oh _Levi",_ you said. "I`m so sorry."

He shrugged. "Nah, it`s nothing personal, I guess…she`s heading off to Stanford, I`m going to (favorite college), just like you, and I guess she doesn`t believe in long-distance relationships."

You sighed. "Okay, fine…I`ll go. Just let me buy a dress…and um…I don`t know how to dance", you confessed. Levi`s brows shot up. "You`re kidding me, right? Is that why you avoid every dance? Not just because your some crazy, antisocial hermit that spends all of her time reading and writing fanfic and hangs out on tumblr twenty-four seven?" "No! I mean, ok, first of all that isn`t true…I`m just a really bad dancer…I can`t even slow dance to save my life." Levi`s eyes lit up. "Then let me teach you." "Wait…now?" He sighed. "Yes, now." "Um…okay, I guess", you replied, your heart beating furiously and your face blushing like mad. You got up. "So…you say you can`t slow dance. Well, then, we`ll start with that. Put your hands on my shoulders", he instructed. "Okay", you responded, still feeling ridiculously self-conscious, your blush ten times more noticeable. His hands drifted to your waist, and you blushed even more. "We`ll take it easy", he said, breaking the silence. And, wordlessly, silently, he led you through a slow dance, and surprisingly, you were pretty decent. "So", you cleared your throat, "Petra dumped you, huh?" "Yeah", he said. Then, suddenly, he leaned in. "But you realize that I only got detention on purpose to do this, right?", he whispered, his breath warm on your cheek, and suddenly, his lips were on yours, and you kissed him, kissing those soft, gorgeous, pink, full lips you had fantasized about ever since freshman year. Finally, you two broke apart, and he smiled lovingly at you, and you blushed furiously. "So", he said still smiling, "does this mean you`ll be my girlfriend? And that we`re going to homecoming together?" "Um, yeah, sure…", you smiled.

He grinned. "I`ll pick you up at six. Text me later."


	3. Light Em Up

Light `Em Up

You woke up excitedly and dashed downstairs. It was extremely early in the morning, but you were up for good reason. It was your and Levi`s anniversary, and you had planned to make breakfast for him, plus other fun activities, and you were determined to make everything _perfect. _Not good. Not great. Perfect, and nothing less.

Anyway, you decided to make him an omelet, his favorite. Humming softly and excitedly to yourself, you got the eggs out of the fridge and got out a pan. You turned on the stove, sprayed the pan down with cooking spray, and started to crack the eggs. You let yourself drift off as you thought of Levi…the first time you met when your mutual friend, Eren, introduced you two, and you remember that you two at first hated each other. You had laughed, according to Levi, "like a pig" at some joke another one of your co-workers had cracked, and he just had to point this out in front of everyone (but let`s face it, Heichou`s not the subtle). You had glared at him, and he simply shrugged coldly.

(Le flashback)

"What the hell was that for?" you snapped. He smirked, and as upset as you were, you couldn`t help but think how attractive he was.

"I was simply pointing out how ugly your laugh was. Nothing else."

"NOTHING ELSE!? Are you kidding me!? Who the fuck raised you? You could have at least told me in private. And you know what? I kind of think you`re sexy, and to be honest, I kind of noticed you checking me out, and I thought you were gonna ask me out, and if you did, I totally would have said yes. But you know-"

"Excellent. We`re on the same page", he interrupted, and suddenly, you noticed how close he was to you, and he kissed you before you could say anything. Two weeks later, you guys had gone out on your first date, much better than the office party where you two had first-

Suddenly, the smoke alarm went off, suddenly jerking out of your flashback. Horrified, you stared into the pan: due to your negligence, the eggs were burnt, smoking, and a small fire had started.

"SHIT!", you screamed, and tried your best to put out the fire as you turned off the stove. "(YN)?" you heard Levi`s voice calling you. "Oh my god, Levi…I-I tried to make an omelet, but I got distracted, and…" you suddenly burst into tears.

Levi sighed, pushed his fingers through his hair, and smiled gently. "It`s ok…you know, I was planning to make breakfast for you…but how about this: why don`t we just forget about the eggs and go to that diner that`s always open, and get breakfast there?" You nod, and eagerly pressed your lips to his. He kissed back quickly, smiling, and you two were out the door to get a fucking non-burnt delicious breakfast.

AN: Hey, everyone, so I decided to change this chapter a bit, for obvious reasons, first because my new tumblr url wasn`t showing up, and none of the links worked. SO REDO TIIIME (I`ll redo it on my profile)

Inspiration for title: watch?v=LkIWmsP3cs (Yes, I LOVE FALL OUT BOY THEY ARE THE SHIT AND GO CHECK OUT "CENTURIES" IT IS FUCKING AMAZING: watch?v=sCbS-TLEoRA)


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note (yes, I know, I HATE it when one of my favorite fics updates and it's one of these instead)

Hey, readers! I am SO sorry if I haven't been updating-yes, I do notice when you guys favorite and follow and thank you all SO much for the support. Not only am I the world's worst mathematician, I'm the world's worst author and I don't deserve ANY of this. Honestly, I've been busy with school, but I've also been a lazy ass. On the plus side, I've gotten into "Supernatural" (Dean is my favorite but Sam's also cute), and I GOT TICKETS TO FALL OUT BOY BTW I'M SEEING THEM LIVE AT THE MIDWEST AMPITHEATRE PM OR EMAIL ME IF YOU'RE GOING, AND I'M ALSO GOING TO THE CAYMANS AND CHINA THIS SUMMER YAAAAAS

*AGGRESSIVELY ROCKS OUT TO FALL OUT BOY FOR TEN HOURS BECAUSE I'M ON SPRING BREAK AND I FUCKING CAN*

In all seriousness, I promise that I'll update this spring break. Have some patience, as I won't have wifi for a while, since my family is going to Florida only we're taking the car, and the trip will take a while. However, I do need suggestions, so PLEASE comment your request and be specific. Thank you for your time! I hope y'all have an awesome spring break! You deserve it.


End file.
